1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an adapter for hard disk drives.
2. Description of Related Art
The storage space of an internal hard disk drive of a computer is limited, which sometimes cannot meet storage needs. Therefore, an external hard disk drive is often used to store information. When using the external hard drive, the external hard drive is first installed in an adapter, and the adapter is connected to an interface of the computer. However, in use, the adapter needs to be repeatedly disassembled and assembled to enclose or remove the hard disk drive, which is very inconvenient.